


10 Days to Fall in Love

by Cottonee



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Sculpture, cute dates, pottery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-19 12:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14873939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cottonee/pseuds/Cottonee
Summary: One moment, Yuuri is pretending to be perfectly calm and collected, and the next Viktor’s arms are around him, embracing him from behind and Yuuri freezes, feeling his face getting warmer and his heart beating out of control. Viktor does not seem to be bothered by Yuuri’s reaction, and he places his hands over Yuuri’s, guiding them to move slowly over the clay surface.(Or, Yuuri wins the chance to participate in Viktor's workshop, what happens next will warm your heart.)





	10 Days to Fall in Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Viktuuri reverse Big Bang 2018.
> 
> ~~welp, this got too long. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯~~
> 
> ❤ I wanna thank [riladoodles](https://riladoodles.tumblr.com/) for the original prompt that inspired this one-shot and for the [great art ❤](http://riladoodles.tumblr.com/post/174887836730/hey-this-is-my-art-for-the-victuuri-reverse-bang). Also a big shout-out to [grignardreagnt](http://grignardreagnt.tumblr.com/) for being nice enough to beta this, even thought they're not in the fandom (thanks ilu). ❤ 
> 
> **Please forgive any inaccuracies** , I did my research but I still know nothing about clay, sorry! also there are 3 short phrases in French in this, you can scroll down to read the translations in the notes below. :)
> 
> **Hope you like it! (:**

## Day 1

For the umpteenth time, Yuuri feels like pinching himself to make sure that he is not dreaming. Sure, he woke up and got out of bed that same morning, but there is no way that he would be standing right in front of Viktor’s studio to spend the next ten whole days working along his idol.

He is still not sure where he did find the courage to submit his work for Viktor to see, or rather, why he let Yuuko convince him to submit his work to participate in a contest to get the chance to win a place in Viktor’s latest workshop in his very own studio, where he created his most memorable pieces that made him a well-known figure within ceramists and art lovers from all around the world.

Yuuri did not expect Viktor (or Viktor’s team) to see his vase because of the thousands of entries the contest most likely got. It was a surprise when a couple of months later, when he had mostly forgot about his submission, he got a congratulatory email with all the details of the workshop, and an excited text from Yuuko with a screenshot of Viktor’s official website with the names of the winners displayed on it. Amongst them, was Yuuri’s name for the whole world to see.

And that is why now, Yuuri stands in front of the building, with one finger hovering over the doorbell, getting the courage to _finally_ push it.

“Is everything fine?” someone asks, and Yuuri turns around so fast he is sure he will feel whiplash pain the following morning.

Christophe Giacometti stands right in front of him, and Yuuri gasps because Viktor’s best friend is _standing right in front of him_.

“I–” Yuuri opens his mouth to answer, but no sound comes out because in that moment he notices the man standing next to Christophe.

Yuuri’s brain short-circuits, because Viktor Nikiforov is even more gorgeous in person, even with a pair of sunglasses covering his too bright and beautiful blue eyes, but then Viktor is staring at him, and Yuuri cowers.

“I–” he mumbles again. “I’m here for the workshop.”

“Great!” Viktor’s voice is at least ten thousand times more captivating in person. “You must be Yuuri Katsuki.”

“Yes!” Yuuri manages to say, and the next moment, Viktor is guiding him inside his studio.

“The other winners are already inside!” Viktor says as he and Yuuri cross the door’s threshold. “We went to get some coffee, you like coffee, right?”

Yuuri just nods because Viktor’s hand is still on his shoulder and he could instantly combust at _any_ second. Viktor offers him a cup of coffee, and their fingers brush. Yuuri blushes.

“Please take a seat.” Viktor signals a free seat next to a guy, which Yuuri thinks is the other winner.

Yuuri sits next to the stoic man, who just nods at him, acknowledging his presence, while the girl, who is sitting on the chair to his left, waves amicably at him. He waves back awkwardly.

“Welcome.” Viktor says, taking his sunglasses off, and Yuuri finally sees his blue eyes for the first time since he arrived. “I personally selected your works because all of you have _great_ potential.”

Yuuri bites his lip. So, Viktor saw his vase after all. That was not intimidating, _pfft_ , _not at all_.

“I’m glad to have you here today, but let’s take a moment to get to know each other better.” Viktor smiles. Yuuri is sure he will _die_ because of that smile. “Like you already know, I’m Viktor Nikiforov and I’m a Russian artist, who’s next?”

The girl raises her hand. “I’m Sara Crispino from Italy, and I came from a family of ceramists.”

“Otabek Altin from Kazakhstan,” The stoic guy says, he does not add something else.

“I’m Katsuki Yuuri from Japan,” Yuuri speaks after a—kind of awkward—second of silence. “I’m glad to be here.”

“We’re _glad_ to have you here,” Viktor answers, and his too blue eyes look straight at Yuuri’s brown ones. In that moment, Yuuri’s thoughts are anything but straight.

“It’s cool we have people from different parts of the world, right Viktor?” Christophe takes a sip of his coffee and places a hand on Viktor’s shoulder. “I’m Chris Giacometti, by the way.”

“It’s indeed amazing Chris,” Viktor says but his eyes are still on Yuuri, watching him intently.

Yuuri sheepishly shifts his gaze to his shoes, his face feeling too hot.

“The next couple of weeks are going to be exciting,” Chris says.

“Of course, I’d love to see how what you can do during our time together.” Viktor smiles. “It’s important to work with passion to create something great. You need three basic things—inspiration, creativity and patience, and in order to archive that, you have to _feel_ the clay.”

Viktor’s words should not sound so _sensual,_ but they do, and Yuuri wonders how the hell is he supposed to survive a day within the same space as Viktor, let alone _two_ whole weeks.

Yuuri gulps.

_(“He can make beautiful vases, and he’s beautiful as well,” Viktor says._

_Chris smiles. “You have it so bad.”_

_Viktor cannot help but sigh as he watches Yuuri work silently. Yuuri molds a piece of clay with his hands but judging by the way he frowns and bites his lip, he is not quite happy with the result. Viktor sighs again, wondering what to do to make Yuuri like him in a short amount of time._

_“I know.”_ )

## Day 2

“We’ll start this workshop sculpting a little before we move on to pottery,” Viktor says with a bright smile that makes Yuuri’s heart beat a little faster inside his chest.

Yuuri likes sculpting, he likes to create something memorable and maybe even beautiful out of a simple piece of clay. However, sculpting is not Yuuri’s specialty, and while he does not think of his sculpted pieces as remarkable it is still nice to make them, and Yuuri moves his tools carefully, pressing and cutting into the clay, slowly making a flower.

By his side, Sara works on a bust. She won a place in the workshop thanks to her sculptures—a collection of ceramic ballerinas in elegant poses. Sara’s hands move with precise, yet delicate movements as she works on the face. Viktor stands by her side, occasionally making comments and giving advice to her about the best tools to trace the details on the clay.

Yuuri looks down at his unfinished flowers, noticing how dull they would look next to Sara’s finished work. He sighs and wets his flower, sticking another petal to it.

“What are you doing, Yuuri?” Viktor asks, and Yuuri jumps and almost falls off the stool because suddenly Viktor is too close, extremely close, basically speaking into Yuuri’s ear and peering over his shoulder.

“Flowers,” he answers simply, because he is sure he cannot give a longer answer, not when Viktor is _so near_.

“Great, I like doing roses.” Viktor smiles. “Do you like roses?”

“Uh, sure.”

Viktor takes a piece of clay in his hand, and he makes a little cylinder out of it. He squeezes it on his palm and rolls it, so he gets the center of the flower. Yuuri is not sure if Viktor keeps talking, giving him advices or something, because he can only focus in Viktor’s hands, and the rose that he is making.

He wonders if Viktor’s palms are rough or soft. Viktor works with clay every day but Yuuri has also seen him rubbing hydrating cream on his hands after he is done with work.  Yuuri decides that he does not care about Viktor’s palms texture… even though he would like to discover how his hands feel against his body… _maybe_.

“It’s easier to shape the petals like this.” Viktor says, and Yuuri snaps out of his daydream, which is probably for the best.

“Yes,” Yuuri whispers, not trusting his voice to keep talking, or to say something else.

“Look, you can press the tool this way to give the flowers more realism.” Viktor shows him, tracing delicate creases over the petals.

“Yes.”

“And now it’s ready to fire!”

“Yes.”

Viktor places his hand on Yuuri’s shoulder. Yuuri jumps again, hitting his knee on the table and distracting Sara and Otabek from their work. He looks apologetically at them.

“Your cherry blossom carved vase is fascinating,” Viktor speaks with a small smile, like Yuuri has not just made a fool of himself.

Yuuri remembers that vase all too well, it was the one he submitted to the contest.

“T–thanks.” He does not know what else he should say, not when Viktor looks at him like he was expecting a longer answer.

“I really liked the flowers, they were beautifully carved,” Viktor praises.

Yuuri feels his face getting hot.

“Well, I got inspired by traditional Japanese vases and all the cherry trees in my hometown,” Yuuri explains.

“Good, inspiration is the key to create.” Viktor hums, but his face is serious when he looks back at Yuuri. “Do you have any other inspirations in your life? a moment, an art piece, _a person_?”

Yuuri ponders his answer for a second or two.

“Well, I often get inspired after I eat my mother’s food,” Yuuri says.

“That’s sounds nice.” Viktor looks like he did not expect that answer. “Good food could inspire anyone.”

“I'm sure of it and my mother prepares the most delicious _katsudon_ in Japan.” Yuuri smiles too.

“I'd like to try your mother’s food,” Viktor replies. “You're probably biased, but I still trust your good judgement.”

“Uh, sure, my family owns an _onsen_.” Yuuri blinks, not entirely sure if he just received a compliment. “If you ever go to Japan, you can visit us.”

Viktor gasps.

( _“Can you believe he invited me to eat his mother's food?” Viktor asks, taking a sip of his tea. “Because I can't believe it yet.”_

_Makkachin just tilts her head to the side. Viktor does not care about his conversation partner’s inability to understand or to talk back, and he keeps rambling._

_“I really, really want to meet his family, but I guess we should start dating before that,” Viktor muses. “Well, we still have time to live a lovely love story.” He decides._ )

## Day 3

When a familiar looking angry teen wearing too much animal print and a pink hoodie kicks open the door of Viktor’s studio, Yuuri is sure that he has seen it all. The teen looks at Yuuri like he wants to crush him under his foot, and he recoils a little, hiding behind his (sadly still unfinished) sculpture.

“Where the hell is Viktor?” he asks.

“Right here!” Viktor exclaims, straightening his back from where he was closely observing Sara’s finished work. “Wow, I can’t believe you like pink now.”

The teen frowns even harder at that, and Yuuri can almost see the smoke coming out of his head.

“You bastard, it was a laundry mistake!”

Viktor laughs lightheartedly, which makes the newcomer even more upset.

“Everyone, this is Yuri Plisetsky,” Viktor says before the teen starts screaming his lungs out again. “You can sit and take a piece of clay if you want.”

“Don’t talk to me as through I’m a child!” Yuri exclaims.

To Yuuri's dismay, the teen sits close to him, placing his feet on the table.

“Don’t forget to wear an apron.” Viktor hands Yuri an apron that is definitely too big for the boy’s small frame.

“Whatever,” Yuri answers, but he ties the apron around his waist anyway.

Yuri Plisetsky starts working on a sculpture of his own, and Yuuri finally remembers why the teen looks so familiar; his works were featured on Viktor’s website a couple of months prior the contest. He definitely knows what he is doing, and he starts making a small cat out of a small piece of clay.

The atmosphere is too awkward and too quiet for Yuuri’s liking. He looks at Viktor, who is busy giving advice to Otabek in the other side of the room, and he sighs.

Yuuri is not fond of awkward moments.

“That’s a nice cat,” Yuuri says awkwardly, trying to start a conversation. However, he regrets his words when Yuri stops working and turns around to glare at him.

“It’s not a cat,” the boy spats. “It’s a tiger.”

“Oh.” Yuuri bites his lip.

A whole uncomfortable minute of silence passes before Yuuri speaks again.

“Then, I guess it’s a nice tiger,” Yuuri offers. Yuri growls, grips his tools tighter. “I’ll just focus on my flowers then.”

“Just let me work!” Yuri exclaims, returning his attention to his tiger.

Yuuri nods, making flowers is way easier than dealing with angry teens. Yuuri spends exactly fifteen minutes working alone before Viktor walks to his side and takes a seat next to him.

“ _Yuuri_ ,” Viktor says, leaning closer to Yuuri. “What are you doing today?”

“Finishing the flowers from yesterday,” Yuuri answers. “I’m going to place them on a tree that I’ll do later.”

“Great, it’ll be awesome.” Viktor winks at him. Yuuri smiles, feeling his face burning.

“Do you really think that?” Yuuri asks.

“Yeah,” Viktor replies. “I can’t wait to see your finished work.”

Viktor is maybe a little too close. His hand is _definitely_ close enough to touch Yuuri’s forearm if he wants too. Yuuri low-key wants Viktor to touch him.

“Thanks, that means a lot,” Yuuri admits, feeling a little embarrassed. “I mean, I really like your work and I hope this will be good, so you’ll like it.”

“Don’t worry too much about that.” Viktor shrugs. “Wanna know the key to make something lovely?”

Yuuri nods, and Viktor leans even closer—so close that Yuuri can see all the pretty shades of blue in his eyes. Yuuri high-key wants Viktor to touch him.

“Be a little confident, you have to like and be proud of your creations,” Viktor explains.

“Right,” Yuuri agrees. “I’ll try to do that.”

“Good, you have potential, I like how you move your hands,” Viktor whispers. “You always wrap them softly around the clay, too carefully, like you’re _caressing a lover_.”

Yuuri can feel his face flushing for the second time and he is about to reply—or just squeal, while failing to form real words—when Yuri stands up, his chair makes an obnoxious shriek as it gets pushed behind without a care.

Yuuri had forgotten the teen was seated on his left.

“I can’t work here anymore!” Yuri exclaims, picking up his clay and tools from the table.

Yuri strides to the opposite side of the room, and he sits down next to Otabek, who barely acknowledges the boy with a nod.

“I’ll let you finish your work.” Viktor also stands up. “Call me if you need anything.”

Yuuri smiles sheepishly, looking down to finish yet another rose.

( _Viktor walks to his apartment later that day, and even though the route is the same as always, it seems like the world is little brighter. He passes by a flower shop on his way and he smiles, remembering Yuuri’s pretty roses_.

 _He cannot wait to know more about him._ )

## Day 4

Yuuri is relieved when he walks into the studio and finds Yuri Plisetsky sitting next to Otabek, far away from his small workspace. They are talking animatedly and Yuuri wonders what did happen for them to have become friends in such a short amount of time, or what their conversations might be about. It is hard to imagine someone as serious and reserved as Otabek having things in common with someone as brash as Yuri.

Sara waves at him when he takes a seat. She is finishing her head sculpture, softening some edges and adding the final details. Otabek is also giving the final touches to the motorcycle he made. Yuuri has work to do as well.

In order to finish his sculpture, Yuuri needs to make a structure to support all its components. The problem: he lacks the practice to do that.

Still, he takes some wire and pliers to his workspace, resolved to finish his work without any help to surprise Viktor. It is easier said than done. Yuuri is, without a doubt, no used to needing wires to support his work. He struggles trying to bend the wires nicely, occasionally using more force than necessary or not using _enough_ force, leaving the wires awry and useless.

He sighs, rubbing his temples.

Yuuri resumes his work, trying to straighten the structure, but no matter what he does, the wire refuses to bend like he wants to.

“You’re doing that wrong,” Yuri points out.

“I know,” Yuuri

“Only a fool would use pliers _that_ big.” The boy shrugs.

“Oh.”

“Whatever,” Yuri groans and walks to the door. It is only then when Yuuri notices it is already lunchtime.

However, Yuuri goes to look for smaller pliers to finish instead of leaving to eat his hastily prepared bento.

“Yuuri,” Viktor calls.

Yuuri turns around so fast he almost lets the pliers fall to the ground.

“Hey, Viktor,” Yuuri replies, trying to look casual and relaxed, like he was not mentally cursing wires, pliers and other inanimate objects, barely minutes before.

“Are you almost done?”

“Yeah– I mean _maybe_?” Yuuri answers.

He wishes that Viktor would not look to his workspace, but he does _exactly_ that.

“It seems like you need a little help.” Viktor walks to take a closer look at Yuuri’s work.

“Yes, I’m not really good at working with wires,” Yuuri admits. “I just wanted to make the tree’s structure, but I guess it was too complex for me.”

Viktor hums. Yuuri has no idea of what that means.

“It’s actually pretty good,” Viktor says after a couple of awkward minutes. “But obviously you need more practice and better pliers, the wires are either _too_ bent of _not_ bent at all.”

Viktor takes a seat, using the pliers to fix the wires and make the tree’s trunk and branches look more pleasing. He explains the process in detail, definitely knowing what he is doing, and Yuuri remembers one of Viktor’s most popular artworks, a vase artistically cut in half in which an arrange of thin wires replaced the missing half.

“Don’t you want to eat lunch?” Yuuri asks after a while and Viktor shakes his head.

“Not really, I can wait a few minutes,” he answers, not taking a break from his work. At least he does not sound upset in any way. “I’m almost done anyway.”

“Oh, that’s good.” Yuuri watches as Viktor straightens the branches.

“Why you didn’t ask me for help earlier?” Viktor asks, placing the pliers on the table.

Yuuri hesitates for a moment. “I wanted to surprise you.”

Viktor gasps.

“I love surprises.” Viktor beams.

“Well, I think I just ruined this one,” Yuuri mutters.

“Not really.” Viktor stands up. “I won’t look until you’re done, so it’ll be still a surprise.”

“Really?”

“It’s a promise.” Viktor squeezes Yuuri’s shoulder in a reassuring way that makes Yuuri feel warm inside.

“Thanks,” Yuuri whispers.

“The pleasure is mine.” Viktor winks.

_(“It looks good,” Chris praises, looking at Yuuri’s finished work._

_It is true. The tree looks great, as well as the flowers in the base and around the trunk. Yuuri even made tiny leaves to place on the branches and those look good too._

_“It’s more amazing when you remember that he has barely sculpted in his life.” Viktor smiles._

_“Indeed amazing, my friend.”_

_“Tomorrow we’re starting with pottery,” Viktor says. “I can’t wait to see what he can do when he is on familiar ground.”_ )

## Day 5

Pottery day means Yuuri can spend the say doing what he likes the most while Viktor is close to inspect his work and offer constructive criticism... or at least that is what he hoped for. In reality, Viktor gets _too_ close and Yuuri consequentially ends up ruining his work.

Yuuri moves his hands, shaping the vase with care, doing his best to smooth the clay perfectly, so the finished product will have a nice and uniform texture.

“Yuuri,” Viktor whispers in his ear, and Yuuri jumps startled, squeezing the vase with his hands.

“Viktor!” he exclaims, noticing how close his instructor has gotten, again.

Yuuri stands up from the stool, wiping his hands on a cloth. He tries to stay calm, but his heart is racing, and his cheeks feel too warm.

“I’m sorry, Yuuri,” Viktor apologizes. Yuuri looks at the sad pile of squeezed clay.

“It’s fine,” Yuuri replies. “It’s not like it was the third vase I ruined today.”

“I’m _so_ sorry, Yuuri,” Viktor repeats.

“Don’t worry about it,” Yuuri says, fiddling with the cloth. “I didn’t like how it was turning out anyway.” He shrugs.

“Maybe I should leave you alone for the rest of the day?” Viktor suggests.

“No!” Yuuri exclaims.

He wants Viktor by his side, the whispering in his ear is just a little bit too much. A second later, Yuuri regrets his sudden outburst when he notices everyone’s eyes on him.

He clears his throat. “I mean, I think I might need help.”

“Okay,” Viktor whispers, and unexpectedly he leans closer to Yuuri, their noses barely a couple of centimeters away from each other’s.

“Vi–Viktor?” Yuuri gasps as Viktor traces his lower lip with his thumb.

“I do believe you’re still full of surprises and I want to see all of them.” Viktor takes a step back. Viktor winks and Yuuri is pretty sure he might _swoon_.

“Really?” Yuuri breathes.

“Yeah.” Viktor smiles at him. “Just call me if you need something.”

Yuuri nods, and he stands still for a moment, feeling breathless, clutching his shirt, like he just ran uphill or like all the oxygen was suddenly sucked out of the room. He takes a moment to recover, moving back to sit in front of the wheel when his heartbeat is back to normal and he could breathe property.

Without Viktor constantly surprising him, Yuuri finishes his vase soon enough. Still, he cannot help himself when he calls Viktor a moment later, a tiny—significant—part of him accepting that he _wants_ Viktor’s company.

“What’s the problem?” Viktor asks.

“I just… wanted feedback about my vase?”

“Right,” Viktor says, sitting next to Yuuri. “It’s a nice vase, but maybe you should make the neck just a little longer next time, so it’ll look more proportionate.”

“Noted,” Yuuri replies. “Anything else?”

“Well, your technique is good, and the vase looks nice.” Viktor smirks. “However, the collar is slightly lopsided, and you should make the body smoother, you left an indent on the left side.”

Yuuri’s heart hammers inside his chest when he reaches out to touch Viktor’s forearm shyly, feeling the soft fabric of Viktor’s shirt under his fingertips for a moment, before he moves his hand away.

“I’ll be more careful next time.” Yuuri smiles. Viktor smiles too.

_(“He’s gorgeous.” Viktor sighs. “But I feel bad for ruining his vases.”_

_“Anya was also gorgeous!” Georgi sobs._

_“I should ask him on a date soon,” Viktor says._

_“I loved going on dates with Anya!”_

_“Maybe I’m getting ahead of myself, but I think I might be falling in love… just a little.” Viktor takes another sip of his beer._

_“I was in love!” Georgi hugs himself and cries._ )

## Day 6

Yuuri watches as Viktor drinks his coffee from the opposite side of the studio. He spent the weekend talking with Yuuko about Viktor’s gorgeous face and now, he is slightly ashamed of looking him in the eye.

It is true that maybe he talked a bit too much about Viktor’s eyes and his jaw, and his nose, and _his hair_ , but how could he be quiet when Viktor Nikiforov in the flesh was so close to him?

At least Yuuko seemed overly excited listening to his _Viktor talk_ and she made Yuuri promise that he will keep her up to date about the workshop and Viktor. Phichit just laughed when he called him, and he told Yuuri that his _humongous_ crush on Viktor was showing.

Yuuri assured his friend that he was mistaken, he has a pretty normal and acceptable kind-of-crush on Viktor, nothing more. Phichit laughed so hard he cried.

Yuuri takes his apron out of his bag, his eyes not leaving Viktor, but if Viktor notices that he is being watched, he does not acknowledge it, and he keeps examining Otabek’s vase with interest. Yuuri cannot blame him, it is a good-looking vase and Otabek spent a lot of time carving graceful horses all over its surface.

With a sigh, Yuuri moves to sit in front of the wheel. He had the clay on his right, the water on his left, and his apron tied around his waist. He is ready to make a great vase, one that will capture Viktor’s attention for sure.

Yuuri starts by placing the ball of clay in the middle of the wheel, shaping it into a cone. He presses his thumbs against the center of the clay, transforming it into a cylinder. He wets his hands and continues with the task, wrapping his fingers softly around the clay, moving his hands up and down.

“Can I help?” By now, Yuuri likes to think that he is kind of used to Viktor whispering in his ear and being too close, so he barely nods, sparing a short glance at Viktor, who smiles softly.

If Yuuri is honest to himself, he can admit that he is incredibly weak for that smile and that he is not used to Viktor's closeness yet, like, at all.

One moment, Yuuri is pretending to be perfectly calm and collected, and the next Viktor’s arms are around him, embracing him from behind and Yuuri freezes, feeling his face getting warmer and his heart beating out of control. Viktor does not seem to be bothered by Yuuri’s reaction, and he places his hands over Yuuri’s, guiding them to move slowly over the clay surface.

“V–Viktor,” Yuuri whispers, and Viktor interlaces their fingers.

“Yes, Yuuri,” Viktor says softly, his mouth too close to Yuuri’s jaw.

Yuuri shivers and he cannot think of what to say or what to do, so he stays frozen as Viktor leads their hands to work on the vase’s shape as it spins and spins. Yuuri feels his head spinning too as the wet clay slides between their palms. He could also feel Viktor’s warm breath on the side of his neck, and it is driving him crazy and it is almost too much at the same time.

Viktor dips his fingers in the water and Yuuri feels his wet, cold palms against the back of his hands, and at the same time he feels Viktor’s warm body holding him close and now it is surely too much, but he cannot bring himself to ask Viktor to stop because he likes Viktor’s closeness.

Totally. Definitely.

“What are you planning to do with this vase, Yuuri?” Viktor asks, and Yuuri swallows, feeling a lump on his throat.

“I want to glaze it.” Yuuri manages to answer, even though the words struggle to get out of his dry throat.

“I’m sure it’ll look good.” Yuuri feels Viktor’s warm breath on his ear, and he jumps a little, startled but flustered at the same time.

“Ye–yeah,” Yuuri stutters.

“I think it’s as good as it can be,” Viktor says before Yuuri can think of something else to say.

Viktor grabs Yuuri’s wrists, staining them with clay, and he stops the wheel. Their finished vase is less than impressive. Well… it is not impressive at all, but Viktor takes it from the wheel before Yuuri can object.

In that moment, Yuuri notices the silence, and he turns around to look at the other occupants of the room. Sara smiles and gives him a thumb up, Otabek looks unfazed—but that is not surprising, he always looks like that—and Yuri seems ready to explode.

“What the fuck was that?!” Yuri exclaims, indeed exploding.

Yuuri is not sure of the answer.

( _The vase he made with Yuuri looks like a misshapen pot, with rough edges and an uneven texture. It looked like it was done by a beginner and it is completely the opposite of Viktor or Yuuri’s usual work, but Viktor places it inside the kiln anyway. It is his very first collaboration with Yuuri after all and it must be preserved.)_

## Day 7

Yuuri is ashamed of himself when the following day he arrives thirty minutes late. He pants as he opens the door, making more noise than he intended to. Everyone looks at him because of the ruckus and Yuuri blushes.

He mutters an apology and moves to sit in front of the wheel, ready to resume his work.

Yuuri watches as Yuri works on his vase. It is true that the teen has talent, but he is a little bit too brash when he shapes the clay. Otabek is by his side, smiling a little and talking animatedly about something in Russian.

Yuri seems a lot nicer when he is working with his friend and he is too busy to scream, or to swear, or to do both at the same time.

Yuuri works on his newest vase in silence, being careful of his surroundings, not really wanting to be surprised by Viktor with his hands on the clay again, but a moment later, like he was summoned by his thoughts, Viktor walks into the room. With every step he gets closer to Yuuri.

“I’m so sorry for yesterday,” Viktor apologizes, and Yuuri thinks for a moment of all the reasons why Viktor might be apologizing to him first thing in the morning.

“You don’t have to be sorry,” Yuuri answers sincerely, still not knowing the reason behind the apology. “I mean, I don’t even know of what you are sorry about.”

“I tried to help you with your vase, but we ended up ruining it.” Viktor signals to the crocked and undoubtedly _ugly_ pot placed next to the nice vases that just got out of the kiln.

Yuuri wonders why Viktor did even bother to fire that _thing_.

“Don’t worry about it,” Yuuri assures him, but Viktor does not seem convinced at all. “It won’t take me long to remake it.”

“Still, let me compensate you, there should be a way to do so,” Viktor says and then he smirks, like he just had the best idea ever. “I know, I’ll pay for your lunch.”

“Thanks for your offer, but really, there’s no need to worry about that vase,” Yuuri replies. “Also, I have a _bento_ , so there’s no need for you to spend your money on me.”

Viktor’s smile wavers for a second, and Yuuri is about to apologize for being rude, but Viktor’s face lights up again before Yuuri can even open his mouth.

“I know! Let’s have dinner together.”

“I–” Yuuri is not even sure of what to say.

“I know a great restaurant not so far away from here where we can have a nice meal,” Viktor suggest with a smile, and Yuuri is still a weak, _weak_ man for that smile, so he nods just to see Viktor’s smile getting wider.

“Sure,” he whispers, just to assure Viktor of his positive answer.

“It’s a date!” Viktor exclaims, moving his arms like he might hug Yuuri, but in the last moment, he just pats his shoulder amicably.

For the rest of the day, Yuuri keeps wondering if it is really a date, and why someone as _gorgeous_ as Viktor would like to go on a date with someone _so average_ as Yuuri. It feels too soon when Viktor waits for him outside his studio after their work for the day is done, and they walk together to a restaurant down the street.

It is a really nice restaurant, with a red carpeted floor and waiters dressed in too fancy clothes, and Yuuri feels self-conscious in his shirt, jeans and ratty sneakers.

“You look good without your apron,” Viktor says like he can read his insecurities like a book, and Yuuri cannot help but look at his clay stained sleeves.

“Uh, thanks,” he replies and Viktor beams picking up the menu.

“What do you want to eat?”

Yuuri makes an effort to understand the menu, but there is no use. He does not speak French. At least he _thinks_ it is French.

“Why don’t you pick the food?” Yuuri asks. “I’m sure you know more about French cuisine than I do.”

Viktor just nods and calls a waitress.

“ _Avez-vous choisi_ _?_ ” The waitress asks, and of course she speaks French.

“ _Nous aimerions la salade à l'auvergnate pour commencer_ ,” Viktor answers in French too. Yuuri does not know why he is even surprised.

“ _Voulez-vous boire quelque chose_ _?_ ” the waitress asks.

Viktor turns to look at Yuuri.

“What would you like to drink?” Viktor asks him. “They have a really good wine here.”

“Yes, that sounds nice.” Usually Yuuri would never ask for alcohol, but he feels like he needs a drink. Or two.

Viktor orders a fancy looking wine and soon they have the bottle in their table and two glasses.

“ _Bon appétit_.” The waitress places their plates in front of them.

Yuuri has barely ate a piece of lettuce when Viktor starts talking again.

“Tell me more about you,” Viktor asks, and Yuuri is pretty sure that people often make that question in dates.

Yuuri thinks of an interesting answer to make Viktor _interested_ _in him_ , but nothing good comes to his mind.

“Uh, I grew up in Japan,” Yuuri answers lamely.

There is an awkward moment of silence, or at least Yuuri thinks it is awkward because Viktor keeps smiling like he wants Yuuri to talk more.

“I grew up in a town close to the sea,” Yuuri offers.

“That sounds lovely,” Viktor says.

“I actually don’t mind cats, but I love dogs,” Yuuri continues.

Viktor gasps.

“I have the cutest dog in the world.” Viktor takes out his phone and Yuuri spends a great moment looking at Makkachin’s pictures.

The conversation does not seem so awkward afterward, and sometime when Yuuri is eating his _filet mignon_ after two and half glasses of wine, he gets the courage to ask the question.

“I know you said this is a date,” Yuuri asks. “But is it like, a _real_ romantic date?”

Viktor puts his fork down. “Do you want to be?”

Yuuri ponders his answer for a question.

“I’d like that,” he answers, and that seems to be an answer good enough for Viktor, because he smiles and reaches out over the table to caress Yuuri’s hand softly.

After they eat dessert and they walk out of the restaurant, Viktor kisses his cheek, maybe a little bit too close to his mouth, and Yuuri is sure he will die from the sudden rush of blood to his face.

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” Viktor says.

Yuuri barely nods as he struggles to take a break and quell the fierce rhythm of his heart.

( _Viktor smiles all the way back home. He hugs Makkachin and gives her extra treats before he goes to sleep, it was thanks to her that he had a marvelous date after all._

 _He only hopes to get another chance to take Yuuri on a date soon._ )

## Day 8

“Good morning!” Viktor exclaims when Yuuri walks into the studio.

Yuuri waves shyly in return, and he goes to retrieve his vase from the kiln as well as the test tile he fired to test his glaze colors, tying his apron around his waist on the way. Viktor joins him a moment later, and he offers Yuuri a pair of gloves and a medical mask.

“Thanks,” Yuuri nods, feeling his face flushing.

Yuuri moves to his workspace then. He puts on the gloves and the mask and proceeds to smooth his vase, rubbing the sandpaper over its surface to eliminate any rough spots that he might find. It is not his favorite thing to do, but he has to prepare the vase before applying the glaze. His test tile turned out great, and he is content with the colors he managed to get.

“Yuuri,” Viktor suddenly calls him from the other side of the room. Yuuri lifts his gaze to look at him. “Thank you for last night.”

Yuuri feels his face getting hot and he is thankful for the mask that covers most of it. He focuses back on his work, trying to ignore the way Chris is looking at him—with fond eyes, like a proud mother—and the way Yuri is staring draggers at him—like he just stepped on his cat’s paw.

Yuuri sits quietly, continuing with the preparations, smiling a little, and even humming after a while. It is not long after when he is done polishing the surface, cleaning the dust away, and admiring his soon-to be-glazed vase.

Yuuri moves to get the glazes he mixed the previous day from the shelves. The test tile turned out great, so there is no need to adjust the colors. Viktor is busy, supervising Yuri’s work, because the teen keeps insisting on spinning the wheel too fast, and he barely acknowledges Yuuri with a nod when he walks by his side.

“Yuuri,” Chris says. “I guess you had fun last night.” He wiggles his eyebrows and Yuuri understands what _he means_.

“I–yeah, it was a nice evening, but not in _that_ way,” Yuuri replies.

“You don’t have to feel shy,” Chris continues and pats Yuuri on the shoulder. “I’m glad Viktor has found someone he likes, it’s been too long since he has been so excited and motivated to work.”

Yuuri’s heart skips a beat. He has not known Viktor for long unlike Chris, and even though it is difficult to believe his words because Viktor has a lot of admirers everywhere and Yuuri is really not _that_ special, he neither argues with Chris.

“Really?” he asks.

“Yes, take care of him.” Chris winks and goes to find some new clay.

Yuuri takes the glaze mixes from the shelf, thinking about Chris words. Viktor always seems too radiant and too passionate about his work, that it is almost impossible to think of him as _unmotivated_.

Yuuri is in the middle of remixing his glazes when Viktor sits on the free chair on his left.

“ _Yuuri_ , I didn’t give you a proper welcome when you got here,” Viktor says, leaning closer.

For a moment, Yuuri is sure he is going to be kissed, but Viktor just hugs him, and then, yes, he kisses his cheek.

“I see you’re finally ready to glaze that vase,” Viktor comments.

“Yeah.” Yuuri nods. “I’m going to apply it in layers with a brush.”

“Have you decided on a design yet?”

“Yeah, I’m going to draw some birds on the surface.” Yuuri takes his vase and signals the area where he is planning to work.

“I can’t wait.” Viktor winks, standing up.

Yuuri watches as Viktor goes back to Yuri’s workspace because the boy seems adamant in making a really tall vase. Yuuri has known Yuri Plisetsky for barely five days, but he is sure that the teen is doing it on purpose just to annoy Viktor.

“Why don’t you go and see how Yuuri works on his vase?” Yuuri hears Viktor’s voice too clearly from where he is. He secretly hopes Yuri will refuse.

Yuri lifts his eyebrows, like he cannot believe the audacity of Viktor’s words.

“You can’t make me!” Yuri argues, stomping and crossing his arms

“Very well, then.” Viktor takes the clay from the wheel. “No more clay for you until you spend the rest of the morning with Yuuri.”

“ _Fine_.” Yuri stomps on his way to Yuuri’s workspace, and he sits on the chair previously occupied by Viktor.

Yuuri keeps glazing his vase, trying to ignore Yuri’s piercing gaze. It does not work.

“How long have you known Viktor?” Yuuri asks out of curiosity, and because the silence it too awkward for his liking.

Yuri looks outraged like Yuuri just insulted all the felines in the world. Yuuri is about to apologize for being intrusive, but then the boy sighs and he uncrosses his arms, placing both of his elbows on the table.

“Since I was a kid,” Yuri mutters. “He’s a family friend and grandpa usually invites him to eat his delicious _pirozhki_.”

“I see,” Yuuri answers. “I guess you like _pirozhki_ a lot.”

“Well, yeah? It’s the best food ever!” Yuri exclaims. “But I don’t expect you to understand. After all you’ve never tried them.”

“My favorite food is _katsudon_ ,” Yuuri says. “Maybe one day you can share your grandfather’s _pirozhki_ with me and I’ll give you a big bowl of _katsudon_ in return.”

Yuri stays silent for a moment, then he smiles softly. “Sounds like a plan.”

Yuuri has known Yuri Plisetsky for barely five days, but he is sure that the teen is not that bad.

A couple of hours later, Viktor joins Yuuri for lunch at the small coffee shop down the street.

“Sorry about sending Yuri over at your workplace earlier,” Viktor apologizes. “He’ll never admit it, but he was getting bored because Otabek had an errand to run this morning and he was getting on my nerves.”

Yuuri shakes his head. “It’s fine, he was actually quieter than I expected, I mean when he wasn’t making snaky remarks.”

“Really?” Viktor takes a sip of his coffee.

“Yeah,” Yuuri answers. “Actually, I think we kinda bonded because of food.” Yuuri answers.

“I can believe that.” Viktor nods, moving his hand across the table to hold Yuuri’s hand.

Yuuri smiles, interlacing his fingers with Viktor’s.

( _“How was it? Spending the morning with Yuuri, I mean,” Viktor asks._

_“It wasn’t that bad.” Yuri shrugs and Viktor smiles. “But if you make me spend more time with him, I’ll kick your knee.”_

_“I knew you’ll have fun,” Viktor teases. “Yuuri is lovely.”_

_“I said nothing about_ fun _,” Yuri spats, crossing his arms. “And you’re too old to have a stupid crush.”_

 _“That’s not true, Yura, no one is too old to find love.” Viktor proclaims, laughing at Yuri’s disgusted face._ )

## Day 9

“It looks great,” Viktor praises, holding Yuuri’s vase, inspecting it carefully.

“Thanks.” Yuuri blushes.

“I really like how the glazing turned out,” Viktor continues. “You can do magic with a brush.” He winks.

“T–thanks.”

Viktor places the vase on the table and wraps his arms around Yuuri.

“ _Yuuri_ ,” Viktor whispers in his ear, his breath tickling Yuuri and making him squirm.

“Viktor!” Yuuri giggles, letting Viktor kiss him on the cheek.

“Stop acting like fucking lovebirds for a moment and do your work,” Yuri groans. He is biting his tongue in concentration while he paints an animal print pattern on his vase.

Viktor ignores the brash comment, still holding Yuuri in his arms. “Wanna go to eat some ice cream after we’re done here?”

“Sure,” Yuuri agrees, even though it is still spring, and the air is still a bit cold, and _maybe_ it is not the best time to eat ice cream.

“Great, it’s a date then,” Viktor says.

“Yeah, it is.”

Viktor beams, presses a last kiss to Yuuri’s cheek and he moves to work.

Yuuri spends his time talking to Sara because Viktor is busy working on the wheel, and Yuri has permanently monopolized all of Otabek’s attention.

Sara is really kind and friendly. She tells Yuuri all about her family’s ceramic studio in Italy, and Yuuri shyly tells her about his own family, who does not have an idea of how to make a vase, yet proudly displays Yuuri’s creations in their home.

It is a nice, calm day, and Yuuri works on a carved vase, carefully cutting triangles all over its surface. He has almost forgotten about his date with Viktor until it is time to leave and Viktor waits for him with a big smile on his face.

The original plan was to eat ice cream at Viktor’s favorite ice cream parlor but as they walk to the place down the busy streets, Viktor stops.

“Maybe we should go to my apartment instead,” Viktor proposes casually.

“What?!” Yuuri exclaims. It feels a little soon for him to visit Viktor’s home.

“It’s going to be _more_ romantic and definitely warmer,” Viktor smirks.

Yuuri opens his mouth, but he hesitates, not being entirely sure of what to say.

“I don’t know.” It is not-so-coherent answer after thirty seconds of deliberation.

“You can meet Makkachin,” Viktor suggests.

Yuuri cannot say no to that.

● ● ●

“I don’t know which ice cream flavor you prefer, so I bought some of my favorites,” Viktor says, walking inside his apartment.

Yuuri is currently comfortable seated in Viktor’s couch while Makkachin demands attention from him. Yuuri cannot say no to a very good dog, so he keeps caressing her soft and fluffy curls.

“It’s fine.” Yuuri answers.

“I’m glad you’re getting along with Makkachin.” Viktor says.

“I already love her.” Yuuri laughs as Makkachin licks his cheek excitedly. “She’s definitely cuter than it seemed in the pictures.”

“Good to know.”

Viktor places a mint and chocolate ice cream in front of Yuuri, sitting next to him to enjoy his own dessert. Makkachin gets off form the couch and curls up at Yuuri’s feet. Viktor takes that as a chance to sit closer to him.

The ice cream tastes great, Viktor laughs, and his eyes shine with joy. Yuuri wants to kiss him… maybe, just a little bit.

Makkachin nudges at Yuuri’s leg, and Viktor gets even closer to him, saying a really bad joke that nonetheless makes Yuuri giggle. Yuuri is _sure_ he wants to kiss him.

“Your eyes are pretty,” Viktor says out of the blue. Yuuri is definitely going to kiss him.

Yuuri takes Viktor by the shoulders, bringing him close enough to smash their mouths together, their teeth clashing almost painfully. For a terrifying moment, Viktor remains frozen, and Yuuri opens his eyes to find Viktor’s eyes wide open and looking back at him with great surprise.

He is about to let go of Viktor to apologize and pretend this never happened—and maybe crawl under a big rock afterward to remain there for the rest of his days—when Viktor closes his eyes and moves his lips tentatively against his. It is not a warm kiss, Viktor’s lips are still cold from the ice cream as well as Yuuri’s, but it makes Yuuri feel all warm and fuzzy inside and that is what matters the most.

Yuuri feels his heart racing, and his face getting hot. Viktor stops kissing him for a second, stepping back to look at Yuuri’s face with elation.

“That was good,” Viktor whispers.

“That was _great_ ,” Yuuri agrees and he laughs, sounding a bit awkward, something that does not matter a lot, not when Viktor tugs him closer, catching his lips in a second kiss.

They kiss until their lips are red and swollen and the remaining ice cream has melted.

( _Viktor places his fingertips over his lips when he is alone inside his apartment, remembering their first cold kiss and the following warmer kisses._

_Makkachin is sleeping in her bed, the memory of Yuuri playing with his dog is too wonderful to ever forget it._

_The unpleasant smell of burning food, brings him back to reality where he is standing in front of the stove trying to cook dinner. He discards his ruined food and he wonders if kissing Yuuri as soon as he sees him in the morning would be a good or a_ great _idea._ )

## Day 10

Yuuri was not expecting to be kissed as soon as he walked through the studio threshold, but he cannot bring himself to push Viktor away either. He likes Viktor’s kisses too much… even if they had only kissed a handful of times in a span of twenty-four hours.

He could get used to kiss Viktor one day, but in the meantime his heart beats out of control and he feel breathless when their lips meet.

“Good morning,” Viktor whispers against his lips.

It is indeed a good morning. Yuuri smiles.

“Good morning, Viktor.”

“Yeah, _good_ morning Viktor,” Yuri says sarcastically as he walks into the studio, hitting Viktor’s arm with his backpack on his way.

“There’s no need to be so sour first thing in the morning,” Viktor replies.

Yuri growls and sits on his usual chair, placing his feet on the table.

“I think I’ll go back to work too,” Yuuri says, walking to his preferred workspace, thinking for a moment of how much he is going to miss Viktor’s studio.

Otabek is the next person to arrive, followed closely by Sara, who smiles and waves like always. Yuuri is going to miss them too as well as Chris, and also Yuri, if he is honest with himself.

Ten days flew by, but Yuuri’s life changed for the best in that short amount of time.

Viktor stands up in front of the group like he did on the first day, catching everyone attention.

“I have an announcement,” Viktor says. “As you know, today is the last day of this workshop, so feel free to enjoy this day to make what you like the most, and if you want, I’d love to exhibit those pieces in my upcoming art exhibition as well as in my website.”

Yuuri gaps. He always dreamed of the day when his vases could be exhibited in the same room as Viktor’s. He does not know what to say, or what to think for that matter.

“I’d be also great to have lunch together,” Viktor continues.

“That sounds like a fantastic idea,” Sara says delighted.

“Count me in.” Otabek nods.

“I’m only going if you’re paying,” Yuri mutters. “I never say _no_ to free food.”

Viktor laughs.

Yuuri shakes his head in amusement when the teen rolls his eyes and pretends to be deeply annoyed, not really convincing anyone, not when there is a little smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

A moment later, everyone resumes their work. Yuuri takes a piece of clay and moves in front of the wheel then, he stops, wondering what to do, what kind of vase would be good enough to be displayed next to Viktor’s ones and if he is going to be able to do something like that.

“Can I help?” Viktor asks suddenly, getting closer to Yuuri, placing both hands on his shoulders.

“Sure,” Yuuri answers sheepishly.

Viktor smiles and he wraps his arms around Yuuri. Unlike the first time they did this, Yuuri does not feel too overwhelmed. Sure, he blushes and his heart beats faster, but he likes that sensation. He likes it a lot.

Like the last time, Viktor’s palms are wet and a little cold. Unlike the last time, Yuuri allows himself to relax a little and lean closer to Viktor, letting him guide his hands and feeling his face getting warmer.

“Hopefully, this will be a nice vase,” Viktor says after a moment. “The last one was a bit _lacking_ , even for a first attempt.”

Yuuri giggles, unconsciously turning his head to see their ugly creation now displayed on Viktor’s desk. Viktor had placed a cactus inside it, but it does little to make the pot look better.

“That’d be nice,” Yuuri agrees.

Viktor wets his hands, splashing Yuuri a little, but could not care less.

“I think it’s almost ready,” Viktor whispers in Yuuri’s ear.

“Yeah, I agree,” Yuuri is pretty sure the vase is far from done, but there is so much they can do in their positions.

Their final vase is little bit too crooked to the side, its neck is definitely too thin and too long, and it was impossible for them to make the surface look even. Viktor smiles as he places it next to the kiln to be fired later.

“Don’t worry too much about the exhibition,” Viktor says, like he was able to read Yuuri’s worried thoughts from before.

Yuuri sighs. “I guess I just want to make something amazing.”

“You already do that, every day actually,” Viktor smirks, pressing their foreheads together. “Have a little faith in yourself, I’ll be happy to include the artwork that you like the most in the exhibition.”

Yuuri’s heart skips, almost reaching to touch Viktor’s elbows, barely stopping himself when he notices his hands still stained with clay. An idea strikes him out of the blue.

“Alright,” Yuuri agrees, taking a step back. “I think I know what I’m doing today.”

He goes back to work, getting some wires and clay, taking a seat away from the wheel, away from his comfort zone, at least for a moment.

Lunchtime arrives soon enough and Yuuri finds himself seated between Viktor and Yuri, with Sara and Otabek in front of them. Chris joins them a moment later, carrying his cat in a purse, effectively attracting all of Yuri’s attention.

Lunch is not as awkward as Yuuri expected it to be, and Viktor holds Yuuri’s hand _almost_ the whole time which is actually really nice.

Afterward, they return to the studio to finish their projects and pick up their belongings. Sara helps Yuuri to give a nicer finishing to his work, while Yuuri cuts a hole on the previously perfect surface of a vase he finished before lunchtime. He smooths the borders to make it look better and he places his little sculpture inside, finishing his artwork and trying to hide it from Viktor’s curious eyes.

Saying goodbye is hard, even after only ten days.

Sara leaves first, excusing herself because of her early flight the following day. She hugs everyone, including Yuri, who tries to run away from her at first, and she promises to send them gifts from her hometown.

Not long after, Yuri drags Otabek out of the studio, wanting to take him to the best arcade in the city, slamming a paper bag filled with _pirozhki_ in Yuuri’s chest just before running out the door.

Yuuri smiles and looks at Viktor, who stares back at him, like he is waiting for him to say or to do something. Yuuri takes Viktor’s hand and guides him to the table where he left his finished work, finally letting Viktor see it.

It is a small figurine, walking out the vase, extending its hand to reach for something—for someone. Yuuri did not have plenty of time to finish and it is not a very detailed work, but he still feels proud of it.

“Do you like it?” Yuuri asks after a couple of seconds.

Viktor hugs him. “It’s great, I’ll make sure it’s fired correctly.”

“Thanks,” Yuuri whispers, suddenly remembering that he also has to return home.

“Wanna go for a walk?” Viktor asks, saving the moment from becoming too awkward. “There’s a nice park near here.”

“Sure,” Yuuri answers, swinging his bag over his shoulder.

Viktor leads the way, taking Yuuri by the elbow, keeping him close in the rather crowded streets. The park is still bustling with people catching the last rays of sun before twilight, but they still manage to find a quieter place after walking for a while.

They sit on a bench and Yuuri links their fingers shyly as the sun goes down and the lights came to life. It has been such a nice day and Yuuri does not want to say goodbye. Not now, not ever.

“What are you going to do now?” Viktor asks suddenly, not looking at Yuuri’s eyes, but at their joined hands.

“Well, the plan is to go back home and keep working on my vases,” Yuuri answers, wondering for a moment, if his relationship with Viktor is serious enough to promise to keep in touch with him.

Viktor lifts his gaze, and his blue eyes meet Yuuri’s brown ones. Yuuri will miss those eyes.

“Will you answer my calls?” Viktor asks, keeping a serious yet worried façade.

Yuuri does not even have to think of an answer. “Of course. International calls are expensive, though.”

Viktor laughs at that.

“Then promise that you’ll answer my _internet_ calls and messages,” Viktor tries instead.

“Sure, I wouldn’t think to do otherwise,” Yuuri assures him.

Viktor hugs him. Yuuri tugs him down to place a kiss to his cheek.

“What about you?” Yuuri asks. “What’s your next project?”

“Well, after my next exhibition I think I’ll take a break to focus on my personal affairs, I’d like to go on vacations soon, maybe to Japan,” Viktor says and Yuuri beams. “I’d like to go to an _onsen_ and try your favorite food, _katsudon_ , right?”

“Yeah, I can show you my hometown, Hasetsu,” Yuuri smiles sheepishly. “I can be your personal tour guide.”

Viktor squeezes his hand. “I’d love to.”

“It’s a date then,” Yuuri says.

“Sure, that sounds great.” Viktor leans closer, bumping their noses together.

Yuuri cannot wait for their date and to be with Viktor again.

( _Viktor cannot wait either._ )

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. ♡ :)  
>  Comments & kudos are greatly appreciated!  
>  [Twitter](https://twitter.com/commeunjardin) & [Tumblr](http://v-katsuki.tumblr.com)
> 
> **French translations:**  
> 
> 
> _Avez-vous choisi ?_ → Have you decided?
> 
>  _Nous aimerions la salade à l'auvergnate pour commencer._ → We would like to start with the Salade Auvergnate.
> 
>  _Voulez-vous boire quelque chose ?_ → Would you like something to drink?


End file.
